


Hisoka's Epic Search for Chapstick

by transkoichi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: My first fic, Other, hope u like :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkoichi/pseuds/transkoichi
Summary: Hisoka licked his crusty, yet oily lips.





	Hisoka's Epic Search for Chapstick

Hisoka was in the aisle with the chapsitkc. No, no… the aisle of chapstick. Rows and rows and columns and columns of chapstick. He didn’t think the aisle ended. In fact, it didn’t. The aisle of chapstick continued on for eternity. He looked behind himself. Only rows of chapstick. No exit or way out in sight. “Holy shit,” hisoka said, blinking slowly. “i,m in a never ending aisle of chapstick.Z” he would never be able to escape. Hisoka licked his crusty, yet oily lips. he needed some chapstick. Thats why he was here — the chapsitkc. He remembered now. maybe , if he got some chapstick, he could find the exit. Hisoka lunged for the chaptistcjfh beside him and popped it open. WAIT.what happened to his clown manners????? he had to pay first. so, naturally, hisoka pulled some crumpled pieces of paper from his shoes. . and licked them. “yes paid” and he smeared the chapstick over his lips. But it did nothing. “Wh?????what did i do wrong??” everything thats what, he did everything wrong, but that ok we forgive him apparently. no. no we don ;t Hisoka looked in bafflement around the isle. How could .. there’s no way the chapstick wouldn’t let him free now. “H .. HEWWO??” he cried as he wandered around with his smeared lips that slowly became crusty again. No .. not slowly. Fast .. too fast. With the endless isle caving in on him, and his lips beginning to crack, a thirst growing for something, Moist … Hisoka’s head whipped back to the chapstick in his hand that he had picked up, began to turn color, to a boring pale color, then to dust. As drew as his dusty lips. Hisoka’s eyes flash to the sudden threat, and with a quick lick to his lips, craving for something moist, he snatched at another box of chapstick. Ripping that bad boy open and takes two sticks of chapstick, putting them to his lips and drawing over his to put on that Sweet Sweet cherry smacking Vaseline. But alas, the dryness starts to come back. Hisoka crumpled to his knees and wailed a wail of despair he shouted “CCRUNCY COLD BOYZ IN MY MOUTH RIGHT NOW,” the most desperate, and heartbreaking of wails.


End file.
